


Wicked Game

by velaris28



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Attitude Problem, Brother-Sister Relationships, Claustrophobia, Exy (All For The Game), F/M, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Photography, Sports, Triplets, hang on with me i promise it's good, i love kevin day, unity, what if instead of twins the minyward's were triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velaris28/pseuds/velaris28
Summary: Anya Marie Minyard is the princess among monsters, and she isn't afraid. She knows them, and they know her. She protects them, and they protect them. But who's going to protect her heart when she starts falling for the son of Exy?
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & David Wymack, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd & Neil Josten, Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome to the Foxhole Court

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just finished AFTG like four days ago. i need to get my baby Anya out of my head. the playlist for the story will be on the next chapter.

Anya lifted her gaze from her phone when a sleek black parked in front of her. Taking a headphone out, she stood up from the sidewalk and watched as her twin brother Andrew stepped out of his car, his expression utterly calm. She knew he was out of drugs today, but Anya was also aware that it wouldn’t be long until Andrew was back into his emotionless state of mind. Instead of giving much of a thought to her brother’s drug life, Anya eyed the new striker that Kevin Day was going insane about.

Neil Jonsten, from what Anya had gathered, was a backliner player that coach Wymack and Kevin had found in Millport, someone that seemed as if too much attention on him would make him run away. Anya thought he looked unsure as Andrew approached and finally stood at her left, with Aaron, her other brother, to her right. She kept eyeing Neil until Nicky Hemmick, her cousin, took a step forward and smiled happily at Neil.

“Hey,” he said as he offered his hand for a handshake. “Welcome to South Carolina. Flight go okay?”

Neil shrugged, “It was fine.”

“I’m Nicky, the blondies’ cousin and backliner extraordinaire.”

Anya heard a huff. She arched a brow at Kevin, but said nothing.

“Cousins by blood?” Neil asked Nicky.

Nicky laughed, “Don’t look like it, right? Take after my mom. Dad ‘rescued’ her from Mexico from some la-di-dah ministry trip.” Nicky then pointed at her brothers and Anya herself. “You already met them, right? At least, Aaron, Andrew and Kevin. The gorgeous here is Anya, the normal out of all of us and the team’s unofficial photographer. She’s amazing. Look, Coach was supposed to be here to let you in, but had to rush to the stadium real quick. The ERC called him, probably with more BS about how we haven’t publicized our sub yet. In the meantime you’re stuck with us, but we’ve got Coach’s keys. Suitcases in the trunk?”

Neil shrugged again and gave a look at his duffel bag, “It’s just this.”

Anya arched a brow again at the questioning look Nicky sent the others. He said, “Neil packs light. I wish I could travel like that, but hell if I ain’t materialistic.”

“That’s an understatement,” Anya said ad rolled her eyes at the wink her cousin sent her. Then walked towards Neil as Nicky pulled him toward the front door, and stick her hand out for a handshake.

“Please, do me a favor and don’t listen to everything this one has to say,” Anya offered him a kind smile.

“I’ll try.”

“This is where Coach lives,” Nicky explained. “He makes all the money, so he gets to live in a place like this while we poor people couch surf.”

“You have a nice car for someone who thinks you’re poor.”

“That is exactly why we’re poor.”

“Aaron’s and Anya’s mother bought it for us with her life insurance money,” Andrew explained, making Anya’s heart jump as they approached the building’s elevator. “It’s no surprise she had to die to be worth anything.”

Anya fell next to him and gave him a pointy look, one that her brother brushed away with a hand gesture. She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Aaron, hearing how Nicky was trying to calm him down before he could do something. Then she gave Neil an apologetic smile.

Andrew, noticing what she was doing, pulled her other headphone out, and shrugged at the annoyed look Anya sent him. “Why bother?” He spoke. “It’s a cruel world, right, Neil? You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”

“It’s not the world that’s cruel,” Neil said. “It’s the people in it.”

“Oh, so true.”

Anya narrowed her eyes, but said nothing as the elevator’s doors opened. Andrew had her headphones rolled between his fingers, so she couldn’t go back to her music, and instead she chose to let the conversation fly one ear and out the other. She eyed her watch, already wanting to head back to Abby’s to finish the editing work she’d been up to until Andrew left to pick up the new striker and told them to meet him at Coach’s. Still, Anya was curious. She knew how to tell when someone’s tense, and Neil’s body was as rigid as a tree trunk. He had stopped at Wymack’s door entrance, but until Andrew fell beside him wearing a wide smile Neil didn’t step inside. 

Her brother glanced back at her and Anya opened her mouth to question his actions, though all Andrew did was wait until she was inside to close the door behind him. Then Anya passed by Neil straight to the kitchen, peeked through cabinets until she found the cookies Coach always hide from her. She grabbed two, bite one and left the bowl in the island, knowing Coach would tell she had found the bowl once again and that he needed to find a new hiding spot.

She turned when she heard Nicky speaking in German.

“What was that all about?”

Aaron shrugged and said, “Maybe he was savoring the moment.”

Nicky shook his head. “No,” he said. “That was pure fight or flight. What the hell did you say to him, Andrew?”

Anya looked from Andrew to Nicky, then at Aaron’s boring expression, and finally drifted her gaze to Neil. She found him watching her, so she gave him a smile and tilt her head. She asked, “Would you like a tour?”

And so Anya walked him around Coach Wymack’s floor, knowing there wasn’t much to admire, and after showing him the bathroom and kitchen, Anya took him to coach’s office. She made a face at the mess and cursed the man for ruining the hard work she put on rearranging his office. Now his desk was covered in files, calendars and newspapers, but, however, the bookshelves were still untouched as she left them two days ago. It was something.

Nicky fell beside her in front of the desk and went to grab the prescription bottle, opening it up.

“Put that where you found it, Hemmick,” Anya said, annoyed as she tried to fix the mess. Files in one pile, team photos in another and calendars next to his laptop.

“That’s not yours,” Neil said to Nicky.

“Painkillers,” her cousin said. “Did you know Coach shattered his hip a few years ago? That’s how he met Abby. She was his therapist, and he got her the job her. Team’s still split in fifty-fifty on whether or not they’re boning. Andrew refuses to vote and Anya doesn’t like betting on others, which means you’re the tiebreaker. Let us know ASAP. I’ve got money riding on it.”

“You’ll find out very soon that these assholes love to bet on everything that breaths,” Anya said to Neil. “He’s right. I don’t like betting on others, but the gossip is good, at least. Nicky, put the bottle back.”

Nicky did, though he stole some pills and slid them inside his pocket. When he noticed Anya watching him, he gave her a smile that Anya slapped off with the file she was holding.

Then, she turned to Neil again. “You’ll meet Abby tonight at dinner,” she said, forcing a smile while she fought Nicky into letting go of the file. “We still have a few hours to kill, so I’m assuming the boys will take you to the court so you can check it out.”

“Yeah, we’ve got the perfect number of scrimmages now. Kevin’s probably pissing himself in excitement.”

“I doubt that,” Neil mumbled.

“Kevin doesn’t do excited,” Aaron said, agreeing. “But since Exy is the only thing he cares about, no one wants you on our court more than he does.”

Anya slammed the files on the desk, catching all eyes. “I’m not doing this again, I have a lot of work to do today. I’ll see if I can come by tomorrow to get this organized again.”

“You could stop playing housemaid if you don’t want to do this, you know?” Aaron arched a brow at her.

“At least I’m doing something instead for prowling around like y’all.”

“Being a housemaid isn’t doing something.”

Anya pointed a finger at him. “You’ve got a second before I throw a shoe at you.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and stepped aside as she walked by and out the office room. Anya felt the urge of shoving him anyway, but let her annoyance lift away and headed for the kitchen, craving for more cookies. Instead, she found Kevin and Andrew testing which of Wymack’s whiskey bottles they would take.

After a year of dealing with Kevin Day, the son of Exy, and both of her brothers, Anya no longer felt the need to reprehend them for doing things such as this. Specially Andrew, given the fact that he does whatever it pleased him, and Anya only had a say on the matter when her brother was going through his usual withdrawal, knowing that she had a way through him that even Anya couldn’t quite understand how.

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and found some new text messages from Dan.

_< Is he there already?? How’s he doing?? Is he dead now?? >_

Anya huffed, shaking her head, and typed a reply. _< Yes, he’s here. Neil’s doing fine. And he isn’t dead, thank God __😊_ _ >_

Dan’s reply was instant. _< Good. Keep an eye on him for me. Lots of love >_

Anya was about to reply a goodbye when she heard a rattle as someone worked on the doorknob. She lifted her gaze just in time to see Wymack entering, and welcomed him with a smile as she stood from the sofa.

Andrew said from the end of the hallway, “Hi, Coach.”

“Do you have any idea how much I hate coming home and finding you in my apartment?” Wymack set his keys on the island and sighed at Anya. “Not you, kid. You’re the only Minyard I actually like.”

Anya smiled proudly at that, then it turned into a naughty smirk as Coach finally noticed the cookie bowl in the island. She shrugged innocently and laughed as the man bite a cookie with a grunt, following after him as he was so eager to check his office and see if the boys haven’t stolen or break anything. The whiskey bottle that Andrew and Kevin grabbed was nowhere to be found, but Anya had a feeling she would see it later in their hands again.

When Coach sensed Anya from behind, he held out a hand before she could speak. “Yes, woman, the mess is back. Don’t smack my head just yet, will ya? And, ah, I see you made it all right,” he said to Neil. “I was pretty sure Nicky’s driving was going to get you killed.”

Anya titled her head to the side. Coach didn’t know Nicky did no such a thing. She wondered if Neil would give her cousin away and say that Andrew was the one that picked him up at the airport, not Hemmick.

Instead Neil said, “I’ve survived worse.”

“There’s no surviving worse driving than that idiot’s,” Wymack said. “There’s just open casket or closed.”

“Hey, hey,” Nicky made a face. “That is not fair.”

“Life is not fair, tweedle-dumb. Get over it. What are you still doing here?”

“Leaving,” Andrew said, standing beside Anya. “Goodbye. Is Neil coming too?”

“Going where?”

“Jeez, Coach, what kind of people do you think we are?” Nicky asked.

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Anya snorted.

“He’ll be fine,” she reassured him, padding his shoulder as she turned on her feet to walk away. “We’ll be back by dinner. Andrew, give me back my headphones.”

“Come get them.”

“I’m not suicidal.”

“How bizarre.”

Anya didn’t wait out for the others and left, making sure she grabbed more cookies on her way out. After a minute or so, Andrew and Kevin appeared, then Aaron and Nicky, but Neil was still to come out. They waited for him and, as they did, Anya extended a hand at Andrew and sent him a questioning look. It took him fifteen seconds to let her slid her hand inside his back pocket to retrieve her headphones and plug them back in her phone, music coming to life as soon as Anya pressed play.

When Neil finally rejoined, the elevator already waiting for them to board. Anya pressed the first-floor bottom before finding a spot in a corner, then, as she noticed how the boys were surrounding Neil, she lowered the music’s volume and became hyperconscious of the tense atmosphere. She felt small and out of place, though she was right she was supposed to be. Yet still, Andrew’s stare on Neil made Anya’s skin bristle.

Nicky and Aaron were at Neil’s sides, while Kevin, Andrew and Anya herself were opposite of him. She felt Andrew’s slight push to keep her there as he pushed himself away from the back railing and went for Neil, trying to get a hold on the set of keys Wymack gave him. Neil moved out of his reach, so Andrew tried again, forcing Neil to take a step backwards and press his back against the elevator’s doors.

Anya clenched her jaw, gripping her phone hard enough she thought it would scratch the screen. She knew this was coming, that Andrew would start making his warnings before getting to work, but sometimes it isn’t as pleasant to watch as everyone says it is. Her brother has lost the smile, that mocking, cold smile, and Anya knew — felt it, then. By watching her brother and how Kevin seemed unnoticed, keeping his expression blank, Anya felt it again, the weird knot in her stomach, her anxiety growing inside.

What she didn’t know was how twisted things will turn out this year.

She didn’t want to know, anyway.

“How nice to meet you, Neil,” Andrew drawled. “It’ll be a while before we see each other again.”

“Somehow I don’t think I’m that lucky,” Neil replied. Anya wanted to roll her eyes so bad she’d go dizzy.

“Like this,” Andrew clarified, gesturing to their faces. “It will have to wait until June. Abby threatened to revoke our stadium rights for the summer if we break you sooner than that. Can’t have that, can we? Kevin would cry. No worries, we’ll wait until everyone’s here and Abby has too many other Foxes to worry about. Then we’ll throw you a welcome party you won’t forget.”

 _And there it is_ , Anya thought to herself. _Here we go again._

Anya had to fight back a huff, already wanting to get the hell out of the elevator.

Then Neil said, “You need to rethink your persuasion techniques. They suck.”

 _Oh my God_.

“I don’t need to be persuasive,” Andrew said, pressing a hand against Neil’s chest while the elevator finally came to a slow, soft halt. “You’ll just learn to do what I say.”

The doors opened and Andrew pushed Neil out, making him trip and almost fall, then shoved his shoulder as Andrew past by him, Kevin falling behind him. Anya saw Aaron’s careless expression and sighed, trying to give Neil an apologetic smile before she stopped short, air being suddenly ripped from her lungs.

She gasped sharply, and the sound made Aaron froze and twirl on his feet. Anya was already seeking for her inhaler when Nicky’s hand fell on top of her shoulder, looking down at her with concern as she pressed and took in the air, her lungs finally relieved.

It took Anya a couple of breaths to find the rhythm again, but when she did, she glanced up and gave Aaron a nod. She heard his sigh before he started for the door once more, then turn to gesture Neil to come along.

“Oh, and before I forget,” she said to him. “Welcome to the Foxhole Court, Neil.”


	2. Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and the boys take Neil to the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back. i'll be trying to post as soon as i can. also, there's a playlist for the story. i'll be leaving the link down bellow, but in case you can't reach it, you can find the playlist on spotify as "Wicked Game playlist" by @ / izzyvelaris . enjoy!

WICKED GAME PLAYLIST AVAILABLE ON SPOTIFY 

  


Anya followed the boys without paying much of attention, already familiar with the way inside the court. She waited for Kevin to show Neil the correct key and went down the hall, feeling the new recruit’s footsteps behind her, and Anya went for the lounge. Summer in South Carolina couldn’t get any hotter, and Anya’s tongue felt dry and dead, so she hurried to serve herself a cup of water. It took three more cups to satisfy her thirst, then she noticed Neil’s figure observing the pictures on the walls.

Anya grabbed another cup, filled it and handed it to Neil, who mumbled a thanks towards her. Anya smiled and said, “That’s Dan, the captain. She’s good, but she will wreck you. The fashionista here is Allison, and the rainbow-haired one is Renee.”

“She’s a sweetheart,” Nicky agreed. “Be nice to her, Neil.”

“Or what?”

Anya gave Nicky a look before watching Neil again, knowing he noticed the warning hanging in the air. Neil’s brown eyes stared at hers and Anya smiled again, slow and calmly, almost mocking.

“Who knows,” Anya said with a shrug, and let Kevin take Neil to give his gear a test run. Her gaze followed the boys until they were out of sight, then went back to the photos.

She recognized the ones that were taken by her. The team said they were good, but Anya’s eye and perfectionist self said otherwise. She knew they were good, but not perfect. Yet again, they didn’t have to be. These were just photos that the team liked to see daily every time they went to court and train because it reminds them of good times, nicer moments in between the chaos that exploded last year.

Anya clicked her tongue, tracing with a finger a picture she took of her brothers and herself. It was taken in the boys’ locker room, Andrew and Aaron were wearing their Fox varsity and their backs were facing the mirror, so the reflection showed their numbers and last names. Anya had been in the middle of them, camera in hand and covering half of her face, but still she always thought she had captured a very essential moment between her brothers.

Anya was no stranger to Andrew’s and Aaron’s relationship. She had been there when they met, when they arranged their agreement, and she had been living with them for the past three, almost four years ever since. Anya knew things weren’t easy when it came down to those two, knew they had their differences and their own opinions and thoughts, but if there was one thing that made Aaron and Andrew come together as brothers, that was Exy. And in the picture, Anya could see it. She could see the difference between her brothers, and yet see that, for the sake of the team, both agreed on being helpful.

Most of the time, at least. It wasn’t like this all the time, but Andrew and Aaron _can_ play together, and that was all she needed.

Sort of.

Anya went outside, to the stadium. The emergency lights were on, but no one was on court yet, so Anya headed for the benches and sat down. She sighed, hearing a non-existence crowd screaming in the back of her head. An echo. A memory. If Anya closed her eyes, she could visualize the benches filled with people, all Fox’s fans, a sea of orange and white, of a fox’s paw printed in many t-shirts, of the Foxes fight song, the fandom’s thrill contagious enough to make Anya’s skin bristle, her heart on her throat and her emotions all over the place.

The boys reappeared, all of them geared up. Anya titled her head at the sight of the new recruit in his new gear. She saw them talking, but frown after noticing Andrew was nowhere to be seen. Anya had an idea of where he could be and the things he could be doing right now, yet chose to stay where she was and watched Nicky, Aaron and Neil play. Anya’s brows shot up after seeing Neil running for the first time, fast and light on his feet, flashing like a flashlight in orange and white.

Twenty minutes went by and Anya was already up taking a few pictures of Jonsten. The edit that crossed her mind was perfect and exciting to think about, specially when she had so much time to prepare the article she would do about the Foxes’ new striker for her vlog. Anya had at least three different headlines, but she’ll choose one once the article was done, and she had plenty of time to get more pictures and videos of Neil practicing. She knew the article would be good.

As Anya took one last shot at Neil’s number #10, she heard footsteps from behind. Andrew seemed refreshed all the while he went down the benches to lay down in the nearest one to Anya, the whiskey bottle back on his hands. He threw a ball at her that Anya barely caught. The smile that Andrew gave her was empty and cold.

Anya didn’t care. She went back to her phone — only to have it snatched away by Andrew as well.

Anya huffed. “Okay,” she said. “What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?” Andrew replied.

“Because you’re bothering me.”

“I always bother you. I find your annoyance interesting.”

Anya rolled her eyes and sat on the bench underneath his. “Tell me something I don’t know already.”

Andrew hummed. “That you’re being awfully quiet today?”

“So you want me to talk.”

“No. Your voice’s irritating.”

“And so are you,” Anya growled, then tried to smack Andrew’s hand away when he started pulling her hair.

“Were you taking photos of our new fresh meat?” Andrew kept pulling her ponytail.

“I need content for the article.”

Andrew pulled again. “Boring. Say something else.”

Anya gave it a thought. Then she said quietly, “You’re going to take him to Columbia.”

Andrew didn’t answer right away.

Anya glanced back to find him entertaining himself with the ball once again, but his mocking smile was confirmation enough. It was too obvious, though. _Of course_ they would take him to Columbia. If Andrew already had his eyes set on Neil, there wasn’t much to do but wait for the disaster to happen.

Anya tried not to think of the hell they had brought upon the Foxes last year. Although Matt pulled through and survived, it doesn’t mean it was something that Anya was proud of. Anya hated herself for not stopping Andrew, or at least not trying to, and yet, when it came down to her psychotic brother, Andrew Minyard wasn’t the type to put leashes on.

Andrew Minyard was the one holding the leash, keeping everyone and everything in check. 

Realizing her brother has ended the conversation, she rested her head in the bench behind her and closed her eyes, pretending there was no Andrew slightly kicking her head with his foot. Instead, she zooned out, and by the time she woke up after someone shook her delicately, she felt a sharp burn of pain going from her neck down her spine. Anya hissed and rolled her shoulders and neck, moaning in satisfaction after her bones cracked.

She rubbed her eyes and glanced up at Nicky. He said, “We’re leaving. The others are showering.”

Anya nodded, noticing Andrew was no longer there. “I’ll go get you guys some water,” she said.

Nicky grinned. “You’re the best.”

Anya waved him off right when Nicky was running back inside to shower, then growled when she realized Andrew still had her phone. Rage started to boil inside of her at the thought of her brother deleting all the photos and videos she took for her article, knowing it wouldn’t be the first time Andrew has done it. Annoyed and melting from the inside out, Anya made her way inside and went back into the lounge, where she poured six cups of water, drank hers, poured some more and drank again.

Shortly after, Kevin and Andrew appeared, her brother ignored his water while Kevin emptied his with two long sips. Anya watched his Adan’s apple go up and down as he drank. Then, she signaled at Aaron, Nicky and Neil for their cups, not waiting on them as she turned the lounge’s lights off and went for the way out, Andrew and Kevin following behind. The three of them waited for the others next to the car, and Nicky took the keys from Andrew.

“It’s your first day, so you get shotgun again,” he said to Neil. “Enjoy it while you can. Kevin hates sitting in the back. And Anya isn’t particularly up for sitting on his lap, either.”

Neil stared at Anya, then said, “I don’t have to sit up front.”

But the boys were already humping in.

Anya shrugged at Neil’s look. “The good thing is that I’m tiny and skinny,” she said as she smiled kindly. Then humped in as well.

  


  


***

  


  


Anya was ready for the next visit to court the following day. She knew the others wouldn’t leave her behind even if it meant staying at Abby’s, so she prepped a bag with the things she’ll need to keep herself entertain and wore a loosed and simple flowery dress. She went back to the bench where she took a nap and got to work.

Last night’s dinner at Abby’s went somewhat well, and Anya was surprised no one ended up with a fork stuck in one eye. Andrew behaved, Kevin wasn’t much of an ass, Aaron ignored everything and everyone, and Nicky talked and talked throughout the entire night. Abby seemed pleased, Wymack wouldn’t drop the topic of the upcoming Exy season, and Neil only spoke when he thought was best. Anya just stayed silent and watched, trying to figure him out.

Given the fact that Anya had spent little than twenty-four hours with him, she couldn’t fall into conclusions just yet. Still, she had some theories about him. Neil, during dinner and the interactions, kept the tense posture and seemed to drift into his thoughts to only come back to reality when required. Anya almost smiled sadly, perfectly aware that one cannot be a Fox if the world hasn’t done a number on you. She wondered what kinds of stuff Neil Jonsten has gone through to end up catching Coach Wymack’s eye.

After an hour or so, Anya finally finished her editing work. Ever since summer began, she had been called to a few small events that required one or two photographers. Allison’s courtesy. But money was good, a nice amount, and way much better than last summer’s, to Anya’s surprise. The latest event she attended to was a five-year-old’s birthday party. She even got a slice of cake. Now that she was done, she piled the fifty photos she took in a file, sent it to the costumer and called her local camera store, notifying the manager of the costumer that would arrive in the afternoon to retrieve the physical photographs.

Anya would later check if her costumer made the transfer.

She put the laptop away and rolled her neck, seeing Kevin still practicing as Nicky and Neil went inside for drink, so Anya stood as well, grabbed some snacks and trailed after them.

“Hey,” she said when she found them by the water fountain. “Anyone wants a protein? Neil?”

“Yeah, sure.” He took one bar. “Thanks.”

Anya smiled. “You’re welcome. How are you holding up, by the way?”

“He’s confused over Andrew,” Nicky said.

“Oh?”

“Andrew walked off the court for an entire month. He said he’d break his fingers if Coach made him play with Kevin again.”

“But he’s playing now,” Neil said, still confused.

“Only because Kevin is,” Anya explained. “He got back on the court with a racquet on his right hand, and Andrew, somehow, wasn’t far behind. Up until then those two were like water and oil, but look at them now.”

“Yeah, they’re basically trading friendship bracelets and I couldn’t fit a crowbar between them if it’d save my life.”

“But why?” Neil asked. “Andrew hates Kevin’s obsession with Exy.”

Anya folded her arms. “Andrew dislikes any sort of obsession in general.”

“What she said,” Nicky nodded. “But the day they start making sense to you, let me know. I gave up trying to figure it all out weeks ago. You could ask, but neither of them will answer. Anya here might know something, but she won’t say a thing.”

Anya just shrugged.

Though she didn’t try to correct him, knowing it would be of no use. No matter how many times Anya says she knows nothing of whatever agreement Kevin and Andrew had, no one believes her.

“But as long as I’m doling out an advice? Stop staring at Kevin so much,” Nicky continued. “You’re making me fear for your life here.”

Anya wanted to facepalm herself.

_This gotta be a joke._

“What do you mean?” Neil asked.

Anya didn’t want to hear it.

Nicky spoke anyway. He said, “Andrew is scary territorial of him. He punched me the first time I said I’d like to get Kevin too wasted to be straight. So yeah, I’m going to crash on safer targets until Andrew gets bored of him. That means you, since Matt’s taken and I don’t hate myself enough to try Seth. Congrats.”

“Can you take the creepy down a level?” Aaron asked.

“Nicky’s not being creepy,” Anya gave him a mocking look. “But he _is_ being annoying. Stop it. You’re making Neil uncomfortable.”

“What?” Nicky said. “He said he doesn’t swing, so obviously he needs a push.”

“Oh my God.”

“I don’t need a push,” Neil said. “I’m fine on my own.”

“Seriously, how are you not tired of you hand by now?”

Anya looked at Aaron. “Oh my _fucking_ God.”

“I’m done with this conversation,” Neil stated. “This and every future variation of it. Look, Nicky, I have no problems with your sexuality, but I’m here to play. All I want from any of you is the best you can give me on the court.”

The stadium door slammed open as Andrew showed up. The sound made Anya jump, hand flying to her chest, then huffed in annoyance and went for the way out, not wanting to have her mood change thanks to her brother. She heard him telling the others that Kevin was wondering what was taking them so long, then Anya’s heart skipped again when Aaron said, “Nicky’s scheming to rape Neil. There are a couple of flaws on his plan he needs to work out first, but he’ll get there sooner or later.”

Anya had stopped next to Andrew, facing the court and her brother was facing the others. She looked over at him and Andrew back at her. His smile was as slow and empty as always.

“Wow, Nicky,” he crooned. “You start early.”

“Can you really blame me?”

Anya turned as Nicky gave Neil a look. It was all her stomach needed to drop to her feet.

Andrew lunged. He caught Nicky by his jersey with one hand and threw him hard up against the wall. Nicky’s grunt made Anya wince, watching his brother leaning up against him. Worried, she caught Neil’s eyes, surprised and confused at the same time, then saw him staring at Aaron as if he was waiting for him to do something. Aaron didn’t. Though this was just as unsurprising as always, it didn’t stop Anya from worrying.

Andrew switched to German and whispered, “Hey, Nicky. Don’t touch him, you understand?”

“You know I’d never hurt him. If he says yes—”

“I said no.”

“Jesus, you’re greedy. You already have Kevin. Why does it—”

Anya was already moving when Nicky went silent. She dropped the protein bars, took three quick, long steps and stood against Andrew’s side, but not close enough to touch him. She knew better than that.

She also knew better than to get involved, but still Anya said in German, “Nicky knows the rules now. You can let him go.”

Andrew was still smiling. “Oh, but does he though?”

“Yes, Andrew, he does. Let go of him. It’s fine. It won’t happen again, right, Nicky?”

Nicky nodded frenetically. “See, Andrew? It’s settled,” Anya said, voice soft and calm. Her heart felt about to burst out of her chest, but at least her posture didn’t break. “Andrew. Hey, Andrew. Andrew. Hey, look at me. Andrew. Andrew.”

Andrew finally did. His smile was fading.

Anya didn’t care. She still tried not to glance down at the knife Andrew pressed against Nicky’s shirt. “Nicky understands. He knows he can’t touch him. Again, it’s settled. Put the knife away.” 

But Andrew wasn’t listening. He was just staring and staring at her.

Anya gulped. She knew what that look meant, and the thought of it made her shiver, but she fought it. Instead, she held her brother’s stare and hoped for the better. Nicky’s panting wasn’t helping, but Anya knew Andrew had to let go of him at some point. Aaron would intervene… if he ever dares to move.

Then someone else interfered.

Neil said, “Hey, that’s enough.”

“Quiet,” Nicky breathed. “Quiet. It’s fine.”

No, it was _not_ fine. Anya only gave Neil a quick look across from Andrew before looking back at him. He still was staring at her, cold and empty… and furious.

Anya wanted to try again, but Neil was faster. He said, “Are we playing or what? Kevin’s waiting.”

And then Andrew looked away and glanced at Neil as if the idea hasn’t crossed his mind. “Oh, you’re right. Let’s go or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Andrew let go of Nicky and spun away, the small knife back inside his armor before he reached the door.

Just like that.

Anya stared and stared at the door, unable to put two thoughts together. Her mind was a whirlwind, too many thoughts twirling around, she couldn’t put pieces together, too shaken up to even talk.

Slowly, she looked over at Neil. He didn’t notice her, Nicky was speaking to him, and Anya watched him with new eyes. She titled her head and _wondered_.


End file.
